


Amendement

by MaybeJay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeJay/pseuds/MaybeJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe finds and accidently saves a young Kwami, she slowly learns more about herself and the ups and downs of having both real friendships and what it takes to be a Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen people post about this on tumblr a few times and the other night I just got a huge burst of inspiration to write this! It will contain a lot of personal HC's about Chloe, but hopefully I'll be able to keep things as IC as possible. This will be one of my bigger ML stories assuming I'm able to continue writing this! (motivation what is)

She would never admit it out loud, but Chloe enjoyed walking home from school. It wasn't like she didn't have every oppertunity to take the limo that was at her beck and call. She did take it often, but only when the weather wasn't agreeable. Like when it was raining. Or winter. If there was one thing she disliked, it was the cold. So on days like this, when the sun was shining and the breeze was warm, she would walk. 

Crossing the Lock Bridge, through the town square, maybe stop and do some "Window shopping" at the same time. Normally she ended up buying something anyway so it didn't really count as window shopping, but with her dad's credit card securely in her purse who cared if she splurged every so often. It was fun, and she deserved it!

Stepping out of a store, a new diamond necklace tucked away in her purse, Chloe stopped walking, her gaze focusing on a simple....smudge on her walk home. One of those disgusting black butterflies. Everyone in Paris knew what they caused, and Chloe had seen her fair share of them already and for reasons unknown to her quite a few of those infected by them came after her.

It was annoying and stupid and her sudden good mood dropped increasingly. She watched as the Butterfly flew past her towards an alleyway just to her left. Face scrunching into a scowl, she stormed after it. No stupid butterfly was going to mess up her afternoon  _again_! It flew low to the ground and Chloe continued her pace forward before she was directly above it and slamming her heal down on the insect. It made a sickening squishing sound before dispersing into black energy and vanishing. 

Chloe let out a satisfied smirk before going to turn around when her eyes caught sight of something small right near where the butterfly had been. 

It was small, barely the size of her hand, and yellow with two black spirals on the top of its head, black antenna-like appendages sticking out from the center of the spirals, and clutching some black trinket to its body. Wide black eyes stared up at her, a mixture of fear and relief reflected in them. Chloe stared back and for a long moment that's all they did. Just stared at each other.

"......."  _I don't want to know_. The thought eventually passed through Chloe's head and she spun around intent to leave whatever the hell creature that was behind and forget it. 

"....Wait..!" The voice was so small, tiny, just like the creature it came out of, and Chloe could have easily pretended she hadn't heard. She could have easily just ignored it and continued walking. So why did she stop at it's tiny plea? It sounded so....weak. She didn't turn around though. Perhaps if she kept her back turned she could ignore it. She could just continue walking. She could--

"P-Please....don't leave me...."

It was like a flash, a memory she had pushed down slipping so quickly through her head she barely had time to push it down. As quickly as it came, the plea echoing in her head was replaced with a smaller, younger version of someone. Herself? Adrien? She couldn't remember, she didn't want to remember. Unfortunately that small flash unlocked some feeling inside of her.

She didn't even realize what she was doing until it was done. Scooping down to pick up the small yellow creature, noticing then the dull spike on its back, before slipping it gently into her purse, snapping it shut with a click and finally running out of the alley. She'd deal with whatever came over her later, once she was home.

___________________

"For Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Chloe set her purse down on the couch of her Hotel Suit, phone held against her ear as she spoke to her father. Apparently he was going to be throwing a charity ball for them for some reason or another, another one of those "Thank you for saving Paris" things that he does so often. Seriously, wasn't the statue enough?

Apparently not, if her father's rambles meant anything. Looked like he would be staying late to arrange all of these things again. Well, she would never turn down a ball. Perhaps she could get Adrien to come with her to it. That would be fun!

"Okay but then Daddy, can I get a new dress for the ball? Yes and some accessories too! Ah~ Thank you~ You're the best~!" She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the end button, smile instantly falling. More expensive designer dresses, shoes, jewelry and more, and yes she was excited, but she felt....empty almost. Though she was good at pushing aside those emotions, and instead dropped her phone on another couch, picking up her laptop and opening it up.

"Let's see what I can get daddy to get me this time." She hummed to herself, forcing a smile back on her face as she opened a bunch of her favorite expensive designer websites for new dresses. If she was lucky she could convince her dad to buy her more than one.

"A Ball?" The tiny voice cut shot through Chloe's thoughts like an arrow and she let out a shriek of surprise, almost dropping her laptop in the process. She spun her head around, seeing the small creature from earlier peeking out of her purse at her, a curious look on its face before it let out a small giggle.

"That sounds fun."

Chloe blinked, mind slowly wrapping around the fact that she had indeed brought that strange creature home with her, and yes....it was talking to her. She blinked a few more times before setting her laptop down and crawling on the couch over to her purse, staring down at the creature again.

"....What are you?" She asked, head tilting, eyebrow raised in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. The creature smiled shyly, still holding that strange honeycomb shaped trinket to its body.

"Uh...Um...I'm a Kwami."

"A what?" her confusion grew and if it was possible, the 'kwami' shrunk down into itself, holding the trinket even closer to itself. 

"I-It doesn't matter..." The Kwami continued, "I'll leave as soon as I have my strength up..."

A frustrated groan caught in Chloe's throat and she was distantly reminded of Sabrina for some reason. This stupid thing was thinking it was a hassle. It was, but she wasn't going to say that. Why? Who knows, she certainly didn't. Flipping her ponytail in annoyance, Chloe reached over for the Room service menu that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. 

"Do you eat? I'm grabbing something so say so now or you're not getting anything."

The Kwami squeaked (oh no that was almost adorable), ducking back into her purse for a moment before slowly peaking back up. Chloe kept her disinterested act up, pointedly not looking at the small creature as it floated--it could float?!--out of her purse and over to the menu. That Trinket still in its grasp.

"Ah...um..." It seemed to look over the menu before looking back up at Chloe, "....Do you have any Caramels?"

Chloe blinked, once again surprised by this strange creature she picked up.

"Caramels?"

The Kwami nodded. Chloe sighed. Well at least it was something small and easy to get hold of. 

"Sure, whatever." Dropping the menu back on the coffee table she reached over for the Hotel phone. She already knew what she wanted anyway, and if they didn't have Caramels, it was easy enough to demand them. After all, they wouldn't deny the Mayor's Daughter anything she asked for if they valued their jobs.

________________

She was acutely aware of the Kwami's presence the rest of the night, even though they hadn't spoken much to each other since Chloe had ordered the food. She lay on her stomach on her bed, chin propped up in one hand while the other continued to browse through the different dresses online. Most of them she already had and the few she didn't she was just trying to decide which one she would like to have. 

She opened up another tab just as she heard the Kwami give a sound of satisfaction. She turned her head ever so slightly to see it flop onto its back, one hand still holding its little trinket, which she finally realized was a hair pin of some kind, and surrounded by a mess of caramel wrappers. 

 _She ate them all_.....Chloe noticed in slight disbelief. How that was even possible for something so small was beyond her, yet apparently it was. She also didn't even notice that she was no longer referring to the Kwami as in 'it' anymore, but if she did she paid it no mind. Turning back to the computer screen, she kept her focus there instead. She did notice the Kwami float up to her head as well, but she ignored it, until she cleared her throat a little.

Chloe just hummed in response, not wanting to give her her whole attention even though that was exactly what had happened.

"Thank you...for helping me." She spoke, voice seemingly a lot stronger than before and Chloe couldn't help but turn to look at her. Even the yellow hue that she was colored seemed more vibrant than before. The Kwami smiled, pulling the hair pin closer to herself before giving a small bow, "I'll leave now, like I said I would."

Chloe's lips tightened into a thin line at that, a small uncomfortable feeling growing in her gut that she couldn't place at the Kwami's decision to leave. Swallowing, she just shrugged before turning back to the computer screen.

"Sure." She said stiffly, no longer even seeing the dressed on the screen. The Kwami hovered a moment longer near her shoulder before turning to leave. Hearing the click of the window unlock snapped her out of whatever had her suddenly frozen. A mild panic settled in a stomach, a thought of ' _I don't want to be alone again_ ' slipping through her mind as she shot up, slamming the window shut before the Kwami could leave.

She looked up at Chloe in confusion and for a moment Chloe had no idea what to say. She didn't even know what had come over her honestly, but she just let whatever was pushing her forward to take control instead.

"You know, that stupid butterfly thing was after you right?" She asked, not even waiting for a response before she continued whatever excuse was coming out of her lips, "You go out there now and who knows!? It might come back for you, and by the looks of things you can't fight it off can you?"

"W-Well no--"

"Exactly! So you should stay here where it's safe and then we'll see if you can leave tomorrow."

"W-Wait--a-are you--"

"Now I'm going to take a bath. Make yourself comfortable on the bed." Spinning on her heals, Chloe left the Kwami floating in shock in front of the window, watching as she stormed towards the bathroom. Once she reached the door Chloe paused, hand holding the handle loosely as she contemplated her next words.

"...What....what's your name?"

There was a beat of silence before a small giggle was heard from the Kwami.

"I'm Ziita. It's nice to meet you Miss Chloe." Chloe blinked in surprise, not sure how the Kwami would know her name, but decided to to dwell on it. Giving a hum in response she pulled open the door to the bathroom and entered. 

She didn't see the soft glow of the Honeycomb shaped hairpin she held as the door closed.

She didn't see the knowing smile on Ziita's face either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys! I'm literally overwhelmed right now by the amount of positive feedback I've gotten for this story. In case you didn't know I cross posted this on FF.net as well so you can read it there too but still. Wow. Just wow. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It kind of went in a different direction than I planned but I'm glad it did. I personally think this way was better than what I originally had in mind.

Chloe seemed like an interesting girl, that was something Ziita noticed almost immediately. After all, most people didn't bravely attempt to squash an Akuma without a second thought the way she had. She hadn't even realized that this girl could possibly wield her Miraculous until after she had been prevented from leaving.

Ziita had spent a few minutes sitting on a pillow on Chloe's bed, Miraculous in front of her as the glow slowly faded in and out, before deciding that she would definitely stick by to see where this would go. If Chloe was going to be her new user, she wanted to find out more about the girl first.

So she managed to convince the girl, under the pretext of still needing protection, to take her with to school. Miraculous still clutched close to her, Ziita peered out of the purse every so often, marveling at the close proximity she was at with so many different humans. It had been years since she had been this close to them.

She ducked out of sight when she heard someone call for Chloe, a girl named Sabrina if she heard Chloe's response correctly. She smiled as she listened to them converse before popping another caramel into her mouth, a little something Chloe had stuffed into her bag without even asking for it.

It wasn't long before the purse was set on the ground, and a small peak outside the bag showed that they were in a room with many other students. She ducked back down again once she heard a loud ringing and soon after the room went silent and all Ziita could hear was the muffled talking of someone in the front of the room.

The teacher, she reminded herself.

She scratched her head absently as she realized how out of touch she actually was with current human conditions. She'd need to ask Chloe about them later perhaps-

A shiver ran down her spine and Ziita froze, a second caramel falling from her hand to the purse. Someone was looking at her, and it wasn't Chloe. Pulling her Miraculous closer to herself Ziita slowly looked behind her, preparing herself for whatever, or whoever, it was that was looking at her.

Only to drop her Miraculous in shock.

"Plagg?!" The black cat-like Kwami grinned down at her from the opening of the purse, mischief and amusement shining clear in his eyes. Ziita's jaw just dropped. Sure, she knew Cat Noir and Ladybug were here in Paris, her original plan had been to find Tikki, hopefully stay a night and then continue her search for her new Miraculous Wielder. She didn't expect to run into Plagg though! Especially here at the school!

Wait! Did that mean Cat Noir was here in this class as well? Chloe went to school with Cat Noir?!

Her thoughts were interrupted as Plagg giggled his 'I'm up to no good' laugh, and she blinked in return. He dropped down into the purse finally, picking up her Miraculous and handing it back to her.

"Seriously?" He asked, "Chloe? You're considering this brat?"

"Hey!" Ziita snapped, snatching her Miraculous from his hands before turning away with a pout, "She saved me okay! Who are you to judge who I choose anyway?"

"Uh, Cat Noirs' Kwami of course," Plagg snickered again, floating backwards a little and settling down on Chloe's wallet, "Still, Chloe saved you? That's impressive."

"Why's that...?" Ziita turned to look at Plagg, annoyance replaced with curiosity. Plagg was only slightly older than her, and being one of the two most powerful Kwamis, (even if he didn't act like it half the time) he did have slightly better judge of character. Well...slightly anyway. Besides, he seemed to know more about Chloe anyway, so may as well find out something from him.

Plagg shrugged before shaking his head.

"At least half this class has been turned into Akuma's because of her insensitivity to people's feelings."

Ziita frowned at that, a small drop of doubt sinking into her stomach. She did seem to be a little selfish, that was certain by what she had already noticed of the girls attitude towards her father, and what little snippets of the conversation she had had with that Sabrina girl before class started. Still, something about the way Chloe had acted last night, pretty much demanding that Ziita stay there for the night, lingered in her mind.

With that thought in mind, Ziita looked down at her Miraculous before slowly turning her gaze back up at Plagg.

"I think she's lonely." She said simply, causing Plagg to shrug again.

"She sure has a lousy way of showing it then."

"Shouldn't you get back to your boy?" She didn't really want to deal with Plagg's bluntness on the situation anymore. Sure, she had a moment ago, but for some reason she wanted to defend the girl who had helped her. Plagg grinned, and Ziita suddenly felt like she had been played slightly by him.

Again.

Damn he was good at that.

"Sure thing. Tikki's in the pink bag across the way, by the way, one seat behind my boy." He floated up, stopping just at the entrance of the purse and looked down at her, "Good luck, Bee."

"Got more than you so I should be fine." Ziita grinned up at him teasingly to which Plagg just laughed.

"Rub it in why don't you!" And with that he was gone.

_____________________________________

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Chloe slammed her locker shut, an annoyed glare falling on Sabrina, the other girl shifting nervously.

"W-Well my dad has been invited to an exposition for new cops in France, and well...he can't leave me home alone-"

"Why not?!" Chloe snapped again, interrupting her friend who jumped in surprise. Sabrina shifted again but didn't get a chance to talk as Chloe continued, "My daddy leaves me alone all the time. You're fourteen! You can take care of yourself!"

"H-He's going to be gone for...for a week s-so..." Sabrina seemed to shrink into herself and Chloe gave a huff of annoyance before turning around, flipping her ponytail in the process.

"Fine! But you'd better catch up on my homework when you get back, got it!"

"R-Right! Of course!" Sabrina followed after Chloe, stopping as the blonde got into the limo waiting for her today. She had called during lunch, deciding she didn't really feel like walking home today. Though, and she would never admit this, but she was also a little worried that one of the butterfly's would show up again today and go after Ziita.

The lingering worry had her more on edge today that usual, and it didn't help that she could have sworn she saw something black out of the corner of her eye leave her purse during class. A quick private chat with Ziita told her that no, it was just her imagination.

Though she could have been lying but...

Chloe shook her head before glancing down slightly at the Kwami, who had flown out of her purse and was leaning against the window, watching the world zoom by in fascination. Something that small and...and innocent couldn't lie the way she did. There was just no way.

She sighed again, watching La Seine speed by as they passed. Her one friend was leaving her for a week. What was she going to do for a week? It wasn't like Adrien really hung out with her anymore. In fact, it almost seemed like he was avoiding doing so and that...honestly hurt.

Her frown deepened and she let out another sigh.

"...What am I going to do for an entire week by myself..."

"Get ready for the Ball at the end of the week perhaps?"

Chloe blinked, not expecting a response to her question, before realizing that she had said that out loud. And yes, Ziita was still there. She smile despite herself before nodding.

"That's true I guess," She leaned back in her seat, tearing her gaze from the window and down at the little yellow Kwami, "I could use a second pair of eyes, after all I still didn't pick a dress last night, and if I want it here on time I'll need to place the order today."

Ziita's face lit up as she looked up at Chloe, smiling brightly before nodding in excitement.

"Yes! Definitely! I'll help!"

"Great." Chloe returned the smile before poking Ziita's forehead with a finger and giggling. She didn't have to say anything it seemed. Ziita seemed to pick up on Chloe's silent plea for her to stay, and for some reason, that made her really happy.

_____________________________

Between texting Sabrina, and looking through different websites with Ziita, Chloe had actually found herself relaxing quite well the rest of the day. Her and Ziita actually managed to find a really pretty dress for the Masquerade Ball, and Chloe couldn't wait for it to arrive in a few days. Of course, while they waited for it to arrive Chloe had agreed with Ziita that they would go out to town and shop for accessories for the occasion. She still needed a mask after all.

Taking a sip of her soda, Chloe leaned against her balcony railing, watching as the last of the sun set beneath the parisian skyline. She smiled, actually feeling at ease for once, before looking over at the Kwami. Ziita sat on the railing, surrounded by caramel wrappers, chewing happily on one as she watched the sunset as well. Chloe barely took note of the fact that for once she wasn't holding onto that hair clip.

What was the big deal with that thing anyway, she wondered. It seemed like Ziita held on to that thing like it was her lifeline or something. She debated on asking that for just a moment before opening her mouth to do so, only to blink in confusion.

Ziita had suddenly flown up, looking at something in the distance. Curious, Chloe looked back out over her balcony only to see two figures in the distance, running across the rooftops.

"Ah...they started early this evening..." Chloe muttered, leaning her chin in her hand and bringing her drink back up to her lips, "Wonder if there was another attack..."

Ziita looked over at Chloe, head tilting a little in curiousity.

"You're talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Chloe just shrugged, taking a sip of her drink before placing it on the railing.

" Yeah, I guess? Well, not like it matters," She continued, "If there was an attack it didn't come after me this time so I don't really care." Pushing away from the railing she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up the Ladyblog. She would never admit it to anyone that she followed the blog, especially Alya. But she was a fan of Ladybug so it couldn't be helped really.

Ziita floated over to her, peering at the phone screen as Chloe turned around, leaning her back against the railing instead. She scrolled through a few of the posts before letting out a dry chuckle, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Guess they really did start their Patrol early." She muttered, finding no news of a new attack, "Probably missed each other or something. Stupid lovebirds." Ziita giggled, looking up at Chloe with a grin.

"Well, Ladybug and Cat Noir have always been together, it's just in their nature to meet each other over and over again, no matter what time period it may be."

Chloe blinked, this time it was her time to be confused.

"Whaaaaat are you talking about?" She asked, confusion clear on her face. Ziita giggled and shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's just a passed on title to whoever holds the Miraculous." She explained, flying up to look Chloe in the eye, "I have one too, and a title that goes with it."

"You mean that...hair pin?" Chloe asked, still slightly confused. Ziita smiled and nodded, before flying back into her room. Chloe blinked, still confused before following after the little Kwami. As she stepped through the door, Ziita flew back over to her, holding the hair pin in her hands again and smiling softly.

"You could use it you know..." She spoke softly, as if trying to ease Chloe in to the idea.

"I...what?" Chloe tilted her head to the side, confusion returning full force, "Ziita you're really not making sense right now...which is quite an accomplishment because I still don't have the slightest idea what you are and the fact that you can fly and talk is pretty strange to me already."

"Yet you want me around." Ziita grinned widely, giggling at the expression that crossed Chloe's face at that. She looked like she was about to argue but stopped herself, eyebrows furrowing deeply in thought before huffing and turning around, plopping herself on the plush stool in front of her vanity table.

Ziita followed her, smiling gently as she floated to the top of Chloe's head, slipping the pin into the base of her ponytail.

"Don't worry, you don't have to decide now." She spoke, sitting on top of Chloe's head and staring at the girls' face in the mirror. Chloe stared back but didn't say anything, just listened to what Ziita had to say.

"Truth be told, I don't even know if it would work for you yet," Ziita continued, "I don't think you're quite ready...but you do have the potential."

"For what? To be a _Superhero_?" Chloe rolled her eyes, fighting the nervousness creeping in her stomach and trying not to pay too much attention to the pin in her hair, or the overwhelming feeling of how _right_ it felt sitting there. Ziita giggled again, her smile growing before shaking her head.

"You don't have to be a Hero, Chloe. You just have to be yourself." She smiled again, this time looking up, but her eyes seemed distant, "Sometimes wearing a mask can be a burden, but it all depends on which mask you wear."

"..." Which mask huh? For a brief moment, Chloe's mind drifted to Adrien, remembering the pressure he had been put under since a young kid, the pressure that brought them both together...and the different masks both of them wore.

...When exactly did her mask become who she was?

Shaking her head in frustration Chloe stood up, letting out a groan and pulling the pin out of her hair, dropping it on the vanity table.

"Shut up!" She snapped, walking over to her bed and throwing herself down on it. Ziita was making her think. She didn't want to think. Thinking only made her remember how empty her life really was and she hated that because it _wasn't_ true.

She had Sabrina! She still had Adrien, even if it didn't seem like it anymore. She got everything she wanted from her dad whenever she wanted because he would do anything for her!

She had everything!

"...Just shut up..." her voice was muffled by her pillow, and she refused to acknowledge that it was starting to get damp because of her.

She heard her Balcony door shut, before a click was heard and the room went dark. She didn't move though, not even when she felt the small body of Ziita settle in beside her.

Thankfully Ziita didn't say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update again, but since I'm alone until next year I'll probably be spending more time writing this, especially since I have quite a lot of idea's for this. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i hope this is good so far! I'll draw Ziita up eventually. Next chapter may have Ladybug and Cat Noir in it. Also I've decided to use the dub terms simply because I actually think they're really cute even tho the french ver is my fav. It's just easier for me to write this way.
> 
> Kudo's and comments are appreciated.


End file.
